wikizilla_joke_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Doctor
Blue Doctor, the Dynamic Galaxy Mercenary of Doom is a "supervillain" of sorts and a joke RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Blue Doctor is about the most generically evil guy you can find. He is evil, and I mean, REALLY evil! Loaded with evil! But anyways, Blue Doctor is like, really only generically evil though and doesn't much of an actual personality, other than he's unrepentably evil, has too much of a high opinion on himself, focuses more on his powers than actual fighting skills, and claims to be the evilest villain out there (heck, he thinks he is a metaphor for evil....no, that's not pretentious at all.) Blue Doctor can sometimes be seen at some big city or something (preferrably New York City, because applesauce), planning out his evil plans and annoying both heroes and actual cool villains alike. History What? This guy has a history? Well, so far we don't really know much about him other than he exists. But what we do know is that he was a villain who came here ad began doing evil things. For whatever reason, Blue Doctor has an obsession for trying to takeover New York City and has tried to claim it many times, only to get his butt whooped or his plans foiled (like they were original anyways). He also tends to botch other villains's plans all the time, ticking them off as well and heroes loathe fighting him, not because he's hard, but because he's hard to fight for all the wrong reasons ''(because he's a scrub).'' So yeah, Blue Doctor is a pretty cheap and lame and EVIL villain who wishes to become famous and to take over the world, but chances of that happening are preeeeetty low. And when we saw low, we mean really low. Abilities * Dodging: '''Blue Doctor's most used and abused superpower, Blue Doctor can dodge almost any attack and will say that the attack is dodged. He does this the attack the most and it is really cheap. He can also somehow dodge city-destroying attacks and finisher moves. * '''DEATH BEAMS: '''BLUE DOCTOR CAN FIRE OUT GIANT, RED-COLORED LASER BEAMS KNOWN AS "DEATH BEAMS" FROM THE PALMS OF HIS HANDS. IT'S SUPPOSED TO DO CRITICAL DAMAGE AND DESTROY HIS OPPONENTS'S ARMOR AND SKIN IN ONE HIT, BUT REALLY, HE'S JUST ALL TALK---ALL IT DOES IT BE A MINOR NUISANCE AT BEST. * '''BS Moves: '''Blue Doctor can make up any new power and weapon as he goes along, such as being able to copy his opponent's moves all of a sudden, possession, pyrokinesis, mass hi-jacking people's televisions, suddenly figure out his enemies's weaknesses, etc. However, if somebody is too call him out on this, he suddenly ceases his BS Moves. * '''Crowbar: '''Blue Doctor's favorite weapon, Blue Doctor can use a crowbar for battle in case all else goes wrong. * '''Evilness: '''Blue Doctor is apparently so evil, so heinous, and so vile that he hangs around at taco stands and stares at people, menacingly (at least, so he claims.) * '''Time Wasting: '''Blue Doctor is very good at wasting your time, and can waste more than three hours of your time by stalling or ignoring his opponents attacks or using his aftermentioned BS Moves. This will usually come back to bite him in the behind later though. * '''Talking: '''Blue Doctor talks a lot about how much of a great evil villain he is and will go on and on with his monologues, boring our heroes. Also sometimes he will speak in ALL CAPS. BECAUSE SPEAKING IN ALL-CAPS IS FUNNY ALL THE TIME, RIGHT? * '''Baiting: Blue Doctor likes to bait people into stupid conversations and arguments and further tick people off, just for kicks. * Derailing Powers: Blue Doctor can derail other villains and heroes actions just by popping up and start doing his usual shtick and distract them from what they were doing. However, because of whenever he does this, a lot of heroes and villains will team up just get him out of there and stop him from bugging them. * '''Ultimate Supernova Raging Extreme Hyper Mega Plasma Darkness Killer Supersonic Shockwave Ballistic Pulverizing Stupendous Guillotine Death Cutter Evil Slash: '''This is Blue Doctor's ultimate attack! We don't what it is like though, as he claims that he's going to do his ultimate attack, but is usually cut off before he can do it or it turns out that he can't do it in time. It's likely that this just all talk and just uses it to threaten others. However, it's also stated to be so strong that it is unable to be used because Gallibon knows the admins will get on his case about it. Weaknesses * '''Criticism: '''Blue Doctor can not take any kind of criticism whatsoever, and thinks that the he is the best villain there is, period. * '''Ego: '''Blue Doctor is really just all talk and is a moron. * '''Himself: '''Believe it or not, Blue Doctor's own worst enemy is...himself. This is because he's the one who gets himself into trouble all the time. Trivia * Blue Doctor's title and name is an obvious parody of supervillain name generators. * He is meant to be a parody of a GyaosKing485's villains as well as being a parody of bad villains in general. * His name was partially thought up of by Ty-Dawg. * His "Ultimate Attack" was coined up by Gallibon at the last minute. The name is supposed to be as nonsensical and needlessly long as possible. * Originally Blue Doctor wasn't actually going to be blue, but then Wally Ring gave Gallibon the Destroyer the idea to do so. Category:Joke Characters Category:Idiots Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Superbeings Category:Big Bad Wannabe Category:Leaders Category:Shit Villains